


Aries, 'Might Be Our Last Kiss'

by LokiLover84



Series: Zodiac Destiel Kisses [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas share their first, and possibly last, kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aries, 'Might Be Our Last Kiss'

It was almost certainly lost cause. Sam knew it, Dean knew it, hell, even Cas knew it. 

But that didn’t mean they were going to go down without a fight. 

The sun rose slowly over the horizon, painting the sky with amber and orange, pink and pale lavender. The three of them raised their faces to it, Sam leaning back onto Baby’s hood, enjoying what was almost certain to be their last sunrise. 

Cas turned to Dean, his ocean eyes heavy with dread and despair. He didn’t want to die, but he wanted Dean to live more. Dean’s lips curved into a smile and he reached out for Cas’s hand, twining their fingers together. 

“Hey, don’t worry about me. I’ve died before, hell, we all have. We’ll be back. You just gotta keep on believing that.”

Cas swallowed around a lump in his throat, nodding even as tears threatened to spill over. Dean pulled him close, wrapping his arms around the angel, stroking the back of Cas’s head comfortingly. Cas shuddered, crying silently, as Sam watched his brother hold him. There was no mistaking the love in Dean’s forest green eyes, and fleetingly Sam wondered if Dean regretted not telling Cas how he felt about him sooner. 

Cas stopped shaking after a minute or two, and pulled away from Dean. Dean’s hand came up to wipe at the tear tracks down Cas’s face, before Dean leaned in close. His eyes locked with Cas’s, silently asking permission, and Cas’s eyes flutter shut, granting it. 

Dean’s lips are soft when they meet Cas’s, and they both moan softly at the touch. Sam looks away, not willing to intrude on such an intimate moment. 

Dean licks tentatively at the seam of Cas’s lips, and they part. His tongue slips inside, and Cas hesitantly licks at it. Dean sighs and Cas swallows it. Then Cas is giving as good as he gets, tongue twining around Dean’s dancing in and out, and Dean’s clutching Cas close and groaning, both of them pouring everything they have, everything they can’t say, into the kiss. 

And it’s perfect, until it has to end. 

Sam clears his throat and they part, breathin heavy, each of them hard enough to cut diamonds, but there’s no time for the love making they left too late. 

“Guys, it’s time.” 

They rise together, a firm unit, and Cas keeps holding Dean’s hand as a shadowy figure appears across the field from them. They take a collective breath, readying their weapons, and prepare to meet fate.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos are my candy, and comments are my crack, so feed my addictions!! ^.^


End file.
